Bertemu Kembali
by aprianor007
Summary: Noel seorang pria berumur 23 tahun. Noel yang pulang dari kantornya menggunakan transportasi umum saat itu ia berjalan dan berhenti di depan tempat sekolahnya dulu, iapun memasuki sekolah tersebut untuk bernostalgia dan mengingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu di mana ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang ia sukai. /RnRnya ya, ini Fic OneShot pertamaku. Mohon sarannya./
Desclaimer : Final Fantasy XIII - Square Enix

Warning : OOC, alur kecepetan seperti biasanya, kurang romantis.

~00000~

Noel sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju rumahnya, sekarang hari menunjukkan pukul 17.00. Noel berjalan dengan berpakaian rapi seperti seorang pengusaha, benar sekarang Noel telah berumur 023 tahun, di mana ia sekarang bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahnya yaitu perusahaan Kreiss. Kali ini Noel tidak pulang menggunakan motor atau mobil pribadinya, melainkan memilih pulang mengenakan tranportasi umum.

Noel terus berjalan hingga ia berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah modern, nama sekolah tersebut adalah Valhalla HighSchool di mana sekolah tersebut adalah tempat di mana Noel bersekolah dulunya tepatnya 6 tahun lalu. Noel'pun memasuki sekolah tersebut iapun melihat sekitar tak ada yang berubah tetap bersih seperti biasanya.

Setelah memasuki gedung sekolah tersebut Noel mencari kelas 12-3 yang letaknya ada di lantai 2 di mana kelas tersebut adalah kelas Noel bersekolah dulunya. Setelah menemukan kelasnya Noel'pun memasuki kelas tersebut, kelas tersebut terlihat rapi mungkin murid angkatan sekarang lebih giat membersihkan kelas walaupun saat angkatan Noel tidak kalah giat dalam kebersihan, namun anggap saja saat ini Noel sedang memuji adik kelasnya.

Pandangan Noel tertuju pada meja yang terletak di dekat jendela kelas tepat di barisan depan, meja tersebut adalah meja di mana ia mendudukinya dulu. Noel'pun berjalan kearah meja tersebut dan mendudukinya, setelah itu ia melihat ke arah luar jendela di mana ia melihat halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi, mungkin karena hari ini semua klub sedang libur mengingat bulan ini telah memasuki musim panas. Setelah itu Noel memutarkan kepalanya melihat ke arah meja yang berada di sebelah kanannya, meja di mana sorang gadis bersurai merah muda duduk dulunya saat satu angkatan dengan Noel, Noel hanya tersenyum tipis mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka dua tahun yang lalu di mana saat itu Noel bernostalgia juga ke sekolah ini.

~Dua Tahun Lalu~

Saat itu hari menunjukkan pukul 16.38, Noel yang saat itu pulang menggunakan transportasi umum berkunjung ke sekolahnya untuk mengingat masa lalunya, namun saat itu saat di mana Noel memasuki kelasnya ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan pakaian rapi layaknya seorang sekretaris suatu perusahaan sedang duduk manis di meja miliknya sambil membaca buku, gadis tersebut terlalu asik membaca buku miliknya hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Noel.

Noel'pun duduk di samping gadis tersebut dan melihati gadis itu sambil tersenyum, gadis itupun melirik Noel sekilas. Namun setelah itu gadis tersebut terkejut.

"Noel, kau mengagetkanku."

Ucap gadis itu sedikit terkejut, namun Noel yang melihat reaksi tersebut hanya tertawa kecil.

"Yahh,, kau terlalu asik membaca buku."

Balas Noel singkat sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hehe,, sedang apa kau kemari ?"

Tanya gadis tersebut sambil menutup buku miliknya tersebut.

"Apa aku tidak boleh kemari ?"

Pertanyaan yang di jawab dengan pertanyaan, itulah kebiasaan Noel. Di saat ia di tanya pastinya ia akan menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan,

"Tidak boleh, karena kau hanyalah seorang yang menyebalkan Noel. Fufu"

Jawab gadis tersebut dengan menyindir Noel di tambah dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Bukankah yang menyebalkan itu kau Serah ? Siapa yang sering merengek saat pelajaran Olah Raga ?"

Noel hanya tersenyum dengan memberikan pertanyaan tersebut kepada gadis yang bernama Serah itu, Serah hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kenyataan tersebut.

"Naa,, Serah.. Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"Baik, kau sendiri ?"

"Haruskah ku jawab ?"

Kembali ke sifatnya Noel, pertanyaan yang di jawab dengan pertanyaan. Mungkin banyak orang yang menganggap itu menyebalkan termasuk Serah itu sendiri.

"Kau menyebalkan, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan benar Noel ?"

Protes Serah. Namun Noel hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hanya bercanda, tentu saja kabarku sangat baik."

Serah hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban tersebut. Hening seketika menyelimuti suasana mereka, namun keheningan tak berlangsung lama karena Noel mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa kau telah punya kekasih Serah ?"

Tanya Noel namun tak tertinggal senyuman tipis mengukir wajahnya. Serah sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, mungkin karena heran atau apa.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu ?"

Jawab Serah dengan memberikan pertanyaan pada Noel.

"Hanya bertanya, bukankah banyak pria yang menyukaimu terutama Hope dan Maqui dulu juga menyukaimu."

Jelas Noel, hingga membuat Serah sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Benarkah ? Maaf aku tidak menyadarinya"

Suara Serah terdengar lirih, dan Serah'pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, lagipula itu dulu. Sekarang mereka telah memiliki kekasih masing-masing"

Jelas Noel untuk membuat Serah sedikit tenang, walaupun Noel tidak tau kalau Serah sedih kenapa, terdengar konyol memang. Namun Serah hanya diam, Noel'pun berdiri dari bangkunya dan sedikit melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Serah.

Serah'pun menengokkan wajahnya untuk melihat ke arah Noel, namun hal yang tak di duga oleh Serah terjadi di mana saat ini bibir Serah dan Noel sedang menempel, Noel sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tak ada penolakan maupun penerimaan dari Serah, namun ciuman pertama itu telah di ambil orang lain terutama temannya sendiri yaitu Noel. Tak lama Noel'pun melepaskan ciuman tersebut, melihat Serah yang mungkin terkejut akan perilakuannya pada Serah. Namun Serah tak menunjukkan ekspresi marah atau apapun ia hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya akibat ciuman tersebut. Begitupun juga dengan Noel yang juga ikut memalingkan wajahnya akan hal yang sama.

Tak lama Serah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar, namun ia berhenti di sebelah Noel untuk berpamitan.

"Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa"

Lalu Serah'pun pergi meninggalkan Noel sendiri di sana. Noel hanya hanya menatap kepergian Serah, namun tak lama kemudian Noel'pun ikut pergi meninggalkan sekolah tersebut.

~Masa Sekarang~

Noel tersadar dari ingatannya, iapun kembali menatap jendela kelas.

" _Ku harap kita dapat kembali bertemu_ "

Noel bergumam dalam batinnya berharap untuk dapat kembali bertemu dengan gadis bersurai merah muda yang bernama Serah tersebut.

Hari telah menunjukkan pukul 17.48, di mana sebentar lagi hari mulai menjelang malam. Noel terus terdiam di kelasnya menatapi jendela seakan ia sedang mengingat masa lalunya saat ia bersekolah di Valhalla HighSchool ini.

Namun ia tersadar dari lamunannya karena ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang dengan pelan, sontak Noel melihat ke arah belakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengejutkannya. Namun ia terkejut setelah melihat siapa orang yang menyadarkannya, tentu dia seorang wanita yang telah ia ambil ciuman pertamanya, wanita dengan surai merah muda panjangnya yang saat ini telah sepinggangnya yaitu Serah Farron. Serah hanya tersenyum kearah Noel.

"Sudah lama ?"

Tanya Serah kepada Noel, Noel'pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menyadarkan dirinya lalu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jika itu lama, berapa lama itu ?"

Jawab Noel seperti biasa, menjawab dengan memberikan pertanyaan. Tentu saja membuat Serah kesal.

"Mana aku tau, lagipula sedang apa kau di sini ?"

Jawab Serah sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Hanya mengisi waktu kosong dengan berkunjung, kau sendiri ?"

"Kembali bernostalgia."

Jawab Serah singkat. Suasanapun kembali hening beberapa saat, namun Noel merusaknya dengan menanyakan suatu hal.

"Apa kau masih ingat dua tahun lalu ?"

Tanya Noel dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ehh,, emm. I,, iya"

Jawab Serah dengan malu dan juga memalingkan wajahnya. Noel'pun menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan, lalu iapun berdiri tepat di depan Serah. Serah yang melihatnyapun heran.

Noel memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku jas bagian dalamnya mengambil sesuatu namun sebelum mengeluarkannya, tangan kiri Noel memegang tangan kanan Serah. Lalu Noel'pun mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang terlihat sederhana.

"Serah, aku telah lama menunggu saat ini. Saat di mana aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu sejak dulu." "Serah, maukah kau menjadi kekasih, tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya pendamping hidupku ?"

Penjelasan Noel membuat Serah terkejut, di mana Serah menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya menahan keterkejutannya, iapun menatap Noel.

"Benarkah Noel ?"

Tanya Serah untuk meyakinkan pernyataan Noel.

"Benar. Aku mencintaimu Serah, sejak kita sekolah dulu." "Jadi apakah kau mau menerimaku Serah ?"

Ucap Noel dengan sangat yakin, bahkan sangat yakin.

"Iya, aku mau Noel."

Jawab Serah disertai anggukkan, Noel'pun memasangkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Serah dan terlihat cocok dan pas di jarinya Serah, merekapun akhirnya berpelukan.

"Aku mencintaimu Serah."

"Iya, terimakasih Noel"

#END

{{OWARI}}

Hihi,, ini Fic OneShot pertamaku.. Semoga menghibur para readers ye, dan juga maaf bila ada kesalahannya atau kurang gimana gitu.

Pokoknya kasih reviewnya deh ya, thanks for read.. :)


End file.
